Early Morning Impulse vf
by SailorHikarinoMu
Summary: 'Shaka ne se plaignait guère. Par contre, Kiki avait dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci. C'en était rendu trop.' Attention: pairing m/m, fluff. Ceci est ma version française de mon histoire originale (en anglais). Bonne Lecture et Joyeuses Fêtes en retard !


Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est juste une histoire que j'ai décidé d'écrire en anglais, et maintenant je le traduis en français. J'ai dessiné un chibi Mu tenant la main à un chibi Shaka et puis ça m'a inspiré d'écrire ceci, même s'ils ne sont pas chibis dans l'histoire :). Tout de même, je voulais représenter la relation (adorable) entre les deux golds.

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya (incluant les personnages) n'est pas à moi, ça appartient à Masami Kurumada. Si c'était le cas, Mu aurait beaucoup plus de temps d'écran hehehe…

-Bonne lecture, mes chers lecteurs/ chères lectrices-

 **Early Morning Impulse v.f.**

Shaka ne se plaignait guère. Par contre, Kiki avait dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci. C'en était rendu trop.

La Vierge sirotait tranquillement son thé matinal lorsqu'une mauvaise odeur avait atteint ses narines. Il s'était levé de sa chaise et s'était dirigé vers l'endroit d'où provenait la puanteur ; son salon. La journée précédente avait été le premier avril, aussi connu sous le nom de 'poisson d'avril'. Bref, de plus, c'était la journée d'anniversaire de Kiki. Par conséquent, le petit monstre roux se servait de ce prétexte pour provoquer toutes sortes de problèmes et de farces aux chevaliers d'or, à l'exception de son cher maître Mu, évidemment.

Aussitôt que l'Indien était arrivé au seuil de la porte menant à son salon, il avait su instantanément que son nez ne lui avait pas menti. Là, couvrant ses meubles, son plancher et ses murs tout juste repeints se trouvait des œufs pourris et… ce qu'il avait cru être des tomates. Quelques secondes après avoir digéré son choque initial, il avait aperçu une petite lettre bien pliée et placée visiblement entre les coussins de son divan. Faisant attention à la pourriture couvrant la plupart des surfaces, il avait déplié et lu le message. Ça lui avait pris du temps pour déchiffrer l'écriture enfantine, mais il y était parvenu :

 _Cher Shasha,_

 _Ce cadeau est pour toi. J'espère que tu l'aimes, parce que d'après moi, ça rend ta maison moins laide._

 _Bon poisson d'avril !_

 _-Kiki ;)_

Shaka avait lu et relu la lettre à maintes reprises jusqu'à ce que le vrai sens des mots lui avait giflé le cerveau de plein fouet. Cet enfant, était-il sérieusement pour de vrai ? Non seulement avait-il sali une partie de sa demeure, mais en plus, il critiquait ses goûts en matière de décor ? Le gosse était allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Personnellement, le blond croyait que son chez-lui était très classe, et il n'avait pas besoin d'un petit chenapan pour lui dire le contraire.

Cette simple situation était la raison pour laquelle l'Indien descendait actuellement en direction de la première maison zodiacale. Mu était le seul qui pouvait contrôler les actions de l'enfant turbulent. Shaka était prêt à discuter sérieusement avec le Bélier. Il désirait que Kiki arrête de cibler son temple pour faire ses niaiseries et il tenait à ce que ceci soit mis au clair. Et puis si, dans le processus, le premier gardien l'invitait à boire du thé chez lui pour se faire pardonner de la mauvaise conduite de son disciple, ce ne serait surtout pas de refus.

Pour être complètement honnête à lui-même, Shaka n'était pas en colère contre le gamin. En fait, Kiki était plutôt divertissant et apportait de la joie de vivre au sein du sanctuaire. La Vierge devait l'admettre, il n'était pas du tout vexé. Non, il voulait simplement se convaincre à lui-même qu'il l'était, quand ce n'était pas le cas, afin de se donner un prétexte pour visiter Mu. Par contre, c'était vrai que le petit roux l'avait un peu blessé en opinant que sa demeure n'était pas stylée, allant même à dire que de la nourriture pourrie la rendait plus belle.

Étant l'homme le plus proche des dieux, il était plutôt détaché du reste du monde ; ceci incluait ses compagnons d'armes. Mu était la seule exception. Il avait toujours éprouvé une certaine tendresse envers le mouton posé. Ça pouvait être perçu comme de l'amour du point de vue de certains, tandis que d'autres le verraient plutôt comme de l'attirance, mais Shaka était bien trop fier pour admettre quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, il était bouddhiste, et les bouddhistes étaient au-delà de tout ça.

Par contre, aussi têtu qu'il l'était, les enseignements de Bouddha ne pouvaient réprimer son humanité.

Lorsqu'il posa pied sur le parvis du premier temple, Shaka augmenta son cosmos et, après avoir attendu patiemment que Mu ou Kiki vint l'accueillir, pénétra dans la demeure quand il réalisa que personne ne semblait venir.

La première chose qu'il constata était le silence absolu qui régnait lorsqu'il se mit à regarder furtivement dans chaque chambre. Il entendit soudainement un bruit lourd semblant provenir de l'intérieur d'une de ce qu'il pensait être les chambres à coucher. L'Indien n'était pas du genre qui aimait prendre les gens au dépourvu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la personne qui, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, était tombée du lit. Il avait peur qu'un des deux occupants du temple se soit cogné la tête.

Quand il ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre d'où il avait entendu le bruit, sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

Là, affalé sur le plancher, se trouvait Mu qui dormait paisiblement, sa chute ne semblant pas l'avoir réveillé.

L'Indien se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire ; il avait une réputation à maintenir. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune intention de réveiller son ange tibétain. Mu était simplement trop adorable pour son propre bien.

Lorsque son envie de rire passa, il souleva Mu du sol et le plaça sur le lit, en prenant soin de remonter les couvertures de soie jusqu'au menton de son bienaimé. Il laissa ses doigts traîner sur le visage doux de l'homme endormi, comme ensorcelé.

Alors qu'il continua à admirer la beauté du chevalier qui a su capturer son cœur, une multitude de pensées lui vint à l'esprit. Tous étaient à propos de Mu : la noirceur de ses longs cils qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau porcelaine, ses deux adorables points de vie qui ressemblaient à des boutons raisin, son nez raffiné complètement droit, ses longs cheveux lavande étalés en corolle sur son coussin rembourré, telle une auréole… et ses lèvres rose-framboise pleines et tentantes. Il voulait caresser chaque parcelle de peau de ce visage d'ange.

« De toute beauté. Si seulement… » murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Du coup, Shaka n'avait qu'une envie : découvrir chaque millimètre du visage offert en volant un baiser à ces lèvres si fascinantes, de même qu'à ces yeux, ces joues, ces points de vie… à chaque endroit qui lui était accessible.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à voler un petit baiser de rien du tout; il pouvait se permettre d'être égoïste pour une fois dans sa vie.

Il se pencha doucement et posa légèrement, tel un papillon, ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de Mu.

Par le Nirvana, il y prit plus de plaisir qu'il aurait pensé! Il le fixa langoureusement pour un court instant, le contemplant, et se releva tout aussi doucement, en lissant les plis de son habit. Il était péniblement conscient qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'avouer à Mu les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard... le seul être, hormis Athéna et Bouddha, qui le rendait immensément heureux.

Pourquoi était-il si orgueilleux ? C'était simplement frustrant.

Shaka était si plongé dans ses pensées que lorsqu'il sentit une main tirer sur son sari, il fit un bond de dix mètres dans les airs par l'élément de la surprise.

Dès qu'il sentit son cœur plus ou moins cesser sa course incessante dans sa poitrine, il scruta autour de lui et constata que Mu était bel et bien encore en train de dormir, puis vit Kiki qui se tenait à sa droite avec un petit sourire satisfait. Shaka se tourna et s'aperçut qu'il avait laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte. Il devint rouge comme une tomate, sentant l'embarras lui gagner petit à petit. Est-ce que Kiki l'avait vu agir si tendrement envers son maître ? Le roux, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées, ouvrit sa bouche :

« Il t'aime, tu sais. Mais, il ne le dira jamais à voix haute, » murmura-t-il, pendant qu'il contemplait, avec une lueur d'admiration, son mentor endormi.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, comment en es-tu certain? » demanda le blond avec une pointe de curiosité, tout en parlant aussi bas que possible. Qui sait quelle serait la réaction de Mu s'il se réveillait et s'apercevait que son meilleur ami et son disciple se tenaient dans sa chambre, en train de le fixer pendant son sommeil ? Shaka se raidit ; il préférait ne pas le savoir. Ami ou ennemi, qu'importe ; le Bélier, fidèle à son signe, n'hésitait jamais à se servir de son Stardust Revolution sur le malheureux qui le mettait en colère. Le chevalier du sixième temple frissonna : il n'avait aucun désir de mourir après avoir été si gentiment ressuscité.

« À mes yeux, c'est évident parc'que je l'connais si bien. Il est comme le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Alors, je me fais le devoir de tout connaître à propos de lui, pour qu'ensuite, je puisse mieux le comprendre... et le rendre heureux. T'es une des rares personnes à qui il adresse un vrai sourire, et non ce faux sourire habituel. Il ne sourit comme ça qu'à Shion ou moi-même, même pas à Aldébaran. Donc, c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que tu es différent, et que tu lui es très cher. »

Il cessa de parler et se tourna vers Shaka, qui était bouche-bée, en baissant ses yeux honteusement.

« Ça me rend un peu jaloux. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à partager mon maître avec qui que ce soit. Alors, j'ai ruiné ton temple pour essayer de t'empêcher de voir mon maître, mais d'après ce que je vois... c'est justement le contraire qui est arrivé. » Il gratta sa tignasse rousse. « Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de toi pour le mal que j'ai fait. Je vais même t'aider à nettoyer si tu veux. Alors… Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me pardonner? Je te promets que je ne ferais plus jamais de bêtises envers toi. À vrai dire, je t'aime bien, et je pense sincèrement que c'est toi qui irais le mieux avec maître Mu, » bredouilla-t-il, en espérant de se faire pardonner.

Shaka ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal envers l'enfant, et touché par l'honnêteté de ses paroles.

« Tu sais, Kiki, tu es beaucoup plus intelligent qu'on le croirait. De plus, je n'étais jamais vexé contre toi, alors il n'y a aucun besoin de demander mon pardon. Mais dis-moi; est-ce que mon domicile est si déplaisant que ça? »

« Voulez-vous vraiment que je réponde à votre question? En tout cas, je file préparer le petit déj'… Vous pouvez nous joindre si vous voulez, » répondit le gamin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'Tiens, il me vouvoie maintenant, c'est nouveau,' pensa la Vierge en se tournant vers le garçon.

Kiki lui fit un clin d'œil complice et se précipita hors de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine, laissant Shaka une fois de plus avec ses réflexions sur ce qu'ils venaient de discuter.

À l'heure actuelle, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas divulguer ses sentiments, puisque Mu ne les rejetterait pas. Mais, le blond était complètement inexpérimenté dans le domaine de l'amour. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'essentiellement romantique, donc il ignorait comment agir et se doutait de lui-même. Devrait-il prendre son courage à deux mains et réveiller Mu pour lui avouer qu'il avait un côté tendre pour son 'meilleur ami', ou devrait-il prendre la voie extrême et lui avouer tout ce qu'il aimait chez lui, en détail ni plus ni moins, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire? Devrait-il quitter le temple comme si rien ne s'était produit et méditer sur le meilleur chemin à prendre? Ou devrait-il attendre que Mu fasse le premier pas, puisque c'était lui qui avait une plus grande force de caractère?

C'était rendu compliqué tout ça. Heureusement, une voix provenant de derrière lui l'interrompit dans son questionnement.

« C'est vrai qu'il est futé pour son âge, » il entendit la voix douce et rassurante de Mu lui dire.

Shaka se retourna sur lui-même et rougit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. « De-depuis quand es-tu réveillé ? S'il-te-plait, dits-moi que tu n'as pas tout entendu depuis le début, » demanda-t-il, nerveusement.

« Assez pour apprendre que mes sentiments sont partagés, » répondit Mu audacieusement, satisfait par la réaction et la rougeur sur les joues du blond. « Viens, » dit-il ensuite en tapotant l'espace à côté de lui sur le lit.

Machinalement, il obéit et s'assit sur le rebord du grand lit.

Observant que le blond venait de perdre son courage, Mu prit les devants et obtint sa revanche pour le baiser que le blond lui avait volé plus tôt en l'embrassant affectueusement.

Ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, était que Mu lisait paisiblement un de ses nombreux livres lorsqu'il avait senti un cosmos familier à l'entrée de son temple. Dès qu'il avait identifié le cosmos à celui appartenant à son homologue du sixième temple, il avait joué le rôle d'un 'dormeur maladroit' afin de l'attirer vers sa chambre. Ça lui avait pris toute sa fameuse maîtrise de soi pour paraître aussi naturel que possible et ne pas pouffer de rire.

L'Atlante, très sensible aux ondes émises par les autres, était au courant des sentiments de Shaka simplement en ayant lu son cosmos. Il s'était dit que le blond n'avait besoin que d'une poussée dans la bonne direction et le tour serait joué. Ça lui avait aussi servi à analyser l'Indien pour vérifier s'il était réellement amoureux de lui. C'était bel et bien le cas, d'après ce qu'il s'était passé avant que Kiki entre dans la chambre. Ça, il fallait le dire.

Pendant que Mu embrassait encore l'homme soumis dans ses bras, Kiki fit son apparition et se mit à ricaner en voyant que c'était son maître qui dominait.

Shaka, de gêne, se défit maladroitement des bras protecteurs ce qui lui fit basculer du lit, et vira de nouveau au rouge pour la troisième fois ce matin.

Le premier gardien cacha un petit rire avec sa main, attendri par la timidité de son amour. Il se leva du lit pour lui donner une petite bise sur la joue. Shaka, pendant ce temps, essayait en vain de se justifier pour ses actes, mais échoua pitoyablement.

L'Indien se sentait comme une vraie victime ; c'était évident que les deux Béliers se moquaient de son désarroi. Alors il prit la décision logique et se tut, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte de la chambre, une explosion de rires éclata derrière lui. Il se retourna pour apercevoir un Mu complètement hilare, recroquevillé et roulant sur lui-même sur le sol et un Kiki se serrant les côtes tremblantes de douleur, essayant en vain de contrôler son fou rire. Shaka se racla la gorge et se croisa les bras sur son torse, essayant de préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait, mais ceci fut sans succès car les rires ne furent qu'amplifiés.

Vraiment, ce n'était pas sa journée aujourd'hui... à part ses doux moments récemment passés avec l'élu de son cœur, se remémora-t-il en souriant.

Il reprit sa marche et dès qu'il atteignit la cuisine, il entendit des pas pressés et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se retourner, deux paires de bras l'enlacèrent de derrière.

« J'suis désolé Shasha, c'est juste que, t'aurais dû voir ta tronche. J-Je… *rire* c'est juste… » commença Kiki mais finit sa phrase en riant, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

« En tout cas *fuuuu*, j'vais vous laisser. J'dois aller préparer le thé, » reprit le roux, se mordant la joue pour s'empêcher de rire de plus belle.

Shaka allait riposter mais se souvint des bras pâles encore en train de l'enlacer fermement de dos.

Comme s'il avait attendu le moment propice, Mu lui susurra à l'oreille :

« J'en suis sincèrement désolé mon amour, mais il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ses taquineries, parce que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te laisser partir de ma vie alors que je t'ai enfin. Si tu y penses, c'est grâce à lui que nous nous sommes réunis. » Il inspira et reprit d'une voix enjouée : « Hmmm, on dirait bien que je devrais le laisser te jouer des tours plus souvent… »

« TU ÉTAIS AU COURANT ?! » S'écria Shaka, surpris.

« Mais certainement, je l'entraîne intensivement tous les jours de l'année à l'exception de son anniversaire. C'est la seule journée que je le laisse plus ou moins faire ce qu'il lui plaît, » répondit le Tibétain, un sourire taquin (ce qui est inhabituel dans le cas de Mu) aux lèvres.

La Vierge posa sa tête par en arrière sur l'épaule de l'Atlante et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Si une farce annuelle était le prix à payer afin de pouvoir passer de beaux moments d'amour comme ceux-ci avec son agneau, il pouvait bien l'endurer. Il n'était pas un chevalier d'Athéna pour rien !

« Je t'aime Mu… et ça me rend plus qu'heureux que je puisse enfin te l'avouer face à face, alors que je me doutais de moi-même depuis si longtemps. J'étais si terrifié à l'idée d'avoir mes sentiments refusés par le seul homme qui m'est réellement cher. J'ai essayé de me distraire en méditant et de me convaincre que j'étais au-delà des émotions humaines, mais nier ce que je ressentais à ton égard n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, » déclara-il en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, après les avoir gardés majoritairement ouverts pendant tout la matinée.

Le premier gardien, incrédule, fixa ce qu'il pouvait voir du visage de Shaka ; il n'arrivait pas à croire que la Vierge, l'humain le plus proche des dieux, puisse avoir de tels soucis.

« Il va falloir que tu cesses de penser ainsi, car je t'aime aussi… beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, mon cher, » rassura Mu tendrement en mordillant une lobe d'oreille, tout en prenant soin de ne pas laisser paraître son étonnement à travers sa voix.

Shaka se tortilla afin d'embrasser le petit nez parfait de Mu, puis ensuite la commissure de ses lèvres en guise de remerciement. Il se délaissa des bras musclés pour se rendre à la table où le déjeuner y était déjà servi. Mu lui emboîta le pas, un sourire béat naissant sur son beau visage.

Lorsque les trois furent à table, ils mangèrent en jasant de tout et de rien.

Pendant que Mu et Kiki étaient au milieu d'un débat portant sur qui serait la prochaine cible des farces de l'enfant (Mu y participait à plein cœur, le petit malin !), Shaka, un sourire en coin, contempla sa nouvelle famille et ne put s'empêcher de penser : 'Je pourrais certainement m'accoutumer à l'idée d'être ici'.

-The End-

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, my darling readers. Ceci était juste un petit truc 'mimi', 'chou', 'cute' (bof, appelez ça comme vous voulez) qui m'ait venu à la tête après m'être rappelée de l'histoire de 'La Belle au Bois Dormant' (Sleeping Beauty, en anglais). Je suis en vacances en ce moment pour les fêtes : Greetings from Florida, USA / salutations de la Floride (États-Unis) ! Puisque c'est les vacances de Noël, attendez-vous à plus de Mu x Shaka dans le futur, car je les adore ensemble haha. En tout cas, je commence déjà à traduire mes autres histoires, mais je dois avouer que c'est tout un défi (le français étant une langue plus difficile que l'anglais). Bref, à la prochaine ! Joyeuses fêtes en retard, en passant !

~SailorHikarinoMu


End file.
